Dollhouse
by Silverly
Summary: "Uh-oh! She's coming to the attic, plastic - go back to being plastic! No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens, don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen." [ Soviet House Fanfiction ]


_Hey, you guys! Man, it's been a while since I've posted, huh? Don't worry, though, it'll pick up soon... maybe. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy my new fic~! I hope I'm not completely inaccurate with the time periods and stuff. Also, they refer to each other in human names. (but this isn't a human AU - I just feel that being "brothers" amd all, the baltics would feel close enough to call each other by their names. You'll see what I mean later on.) I'm sure you can figure out who's who by how they're described if you don't know the names!_

 _So, without further ado, welcome to madness, comrades!_

 _x_

* * *

Something was up. Something had to be up. He may have been a tad off his rocker from living in this madhouse, but he wasn't entirely crazy, was he? Then again, nothing was happening. However, this was Ivan's mansion; something was always happening.

If it wasn't, then there were two options. It was about to happen and he and his two brothers were counting the mere seconds before it did, or it already happened and they were left to suffer the consequences.

But never in a million years would Toris Laurinaitus ever expect to have a stillness like this while he still lived in this mansion, nor would he expect that he wouldn't be grateful for it.

His ungratefulness wasn't really unwarrented, though. He hadn't seen anyone besides one of his little brothers, Raivis, since he'd awoken, which, in this place, was frightening enough on its own. Sure, the others could have left for a while, but if Ivan was gone, that would mean that he'd have had one of his sisters stay and "take care of them". (Which was not-so-secret code for "make sure they don't escape. It was really pointless, though, because if Ivan found out they did, he'd hunt them down and make their lives a living hell until they submitted.) So, there had to be something wrong… right?

"Come on, Toris," he said to himself as he paced throughout the mansion halls. "Get it together! Nothing is wrong." At those three words, his mind instantly visited memories of almost every moment he'd had in this mansion.

"Then again, that's been proven wrong more times than I'd like to admit…."

"Toris?"

A small, almost childlike voice sent his train of thought throwing itself off its tracks.

"Raivis? Are you okay?"

He was truly worried for the boy- he was shaking more than usual, his face was deathly pale, and for a split second, Toris thought that Raivis was afraid… of him.

"You- you were talking to yourself again, w-weren't you?"

The way his words came out so fearful and shy simply shattered Toris's already fragile heart into pieces. He knew Raivis absolutely hated it when he got like this, but it wasn't like he could lie to him anymore. As small as he was, he was still a nation, so of course he wasn't stupid.

"Yes, I was, but I don't see why-"

"And you haven't seen Eduard today, either, h-have you?"

"No, but that still doesn't…." His voice trailed off once he realised that tears were beginning to form in Raivis's eyes.

"Oh, please, don't-"

"You always do this, Toris!" Raivis shouted.

"W-what?"

"You always do… th-this! You act like everything is okay, but you know it's not! It's obvious the way you pace around and talk to yourself like that, because you always do whenever something bad happens! And I- you just- we…." His voice dissolved into loud sobs, muffled only by Toris's chest as they embraced one another tightly.

To Toris, his method of calming himself down meant nothing, but to Ravis, it meant the world was ending- especially when someone was missing.

"Ravis, I… I'm sorry…."

The boy always seemed afraid of everything, and with good reason, too. Sometimes, it seemed as if God Himself couldn't fix their issues and just gave up. However, being the youngest, Raivis had something to prove. He had to prove that he wasn't as weak as he appeared, especially to his brothers who'd always tried to protect him no matter what. Of course he'd never, ever admit that he was scared.

And he would never, ever, ever, cry in front of anyone. Ever.

So the fact that he was currently bawling his eyes out without hesitation only proved even more that something was madly wrong.

It was often that people seemed to disappear in this house. Honestly, with a mansion this massive, it was really inevitable. Even when that happened, however, it would never cause this degree of stress within the household. But in addition to not being seen today, Eduard also hadn't been seen after last night's dinner when Ivan had requested to speak with him. They had a guest over, too, which only made the possibilities all the more frightening. (It was Toris's friend, Feliks, who Ivan couldn't usually care less about, but he would never tolerate any form of insubordination, especially around others.) Even so, Eduard hadn't done anything bad last night, so he wouldn't be punished… would he?

"Well, it certainly is nice to see you two getting along!"

Speak of the devil.

The pair who were currently hugging it out in the middle of the room were suddenly interrupted by a remark from Eduard who was wearing a somewhat forced smile upon his face.

"Eduard!" Raivis gasped, breaking away from Toris to run up and hug the other male whose response was a small yelp and a second of what seemed like a wince, earning only the most suspicious of glares from Toris.

It would seem that his suspicions were correct.

Once Raivis pulled away, he noticed a warm, scarlet colored substance on his hands, one that he'd known all too well.

"Wha- Eduard…?"

"Eduard, turn around." Toris demanded in a stern tone.

Eduard said nothing in return, the blood draining from his features at an alarmingly fast rate.

"I said, turn around!"

If he'd said anything else, Eduard did not hear it. For in that moment, he had collapsed.

* * *

 _Ooh, cliffhanger on the first chapter. Noice. Reviews, favs, and follows are greatly appreciated!_

 _x_


End file.
